Cecily's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses German I This class teaches basic German reading, writing and speaking. They are also introduced to German culture and history in half English, half German. German conversational practice is required in this course. Concert Orchestra This non-auditioned ensemble introduces freshmen to the orchestral high school experience. Emphasis is placed on music notation development, practice with string instruments and performances at concerts. Concert performances and analyses are essential. Biology This laboratory science class teaches the basics of scientific life to freshmen. Such topics include the Human Body, Cells, Genetics, Ecology, Evolution and the Five Kingdoms. Algebra I This class is the starting point of high school level math for freshmen and applies some of the principles of algebra learned in eighth grade to the high school level student's mind. Topics include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents, solving polynomials, graphing inequalites and solving systems of equations. A graphing cacluator is required for this class. Literature and Composition Studies This class focuses on the basics of advanced reading and writing of English. Emphasis is placed on analyzing plays, poems, myths, novels and short stories. Also, students must practice descriptive, persuasive, narrative and expository writing along with basic research, spelling, grammar and usage and other good writing traits. PE I This class focuses on fitness and athletics in the form of Rock Climbing, Sports, Peronal Fitness, CPR & AED and Adventure Education. Global Geography This class teaches students the geography of the world. Topics include terrorism, genocide, human rights, independence, historical impacts and more. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses American Literature and Composition This class focuses on American literary works such as biographies, essays, journals, novels, short stories, poems and plays. The content focused on goes from the Colonial Period to the Contemporary Period. Works may include Red Badge of Courage, The Great Gatsby, The Crucible, Old Man and the Sea ''and ''A Raisin in the Sun. Narrative, expository, descriptive and persuasive writing pieces are stressed in this course as are persuasive, informative and entertaining speeches. German II This foreign languge class expands upon the topics learned in German I and has more advanced vocabulary, spelling and grammar. More German Cultural Studies and German Conversational Skills Practice are required. Because this is a more advanced German class than German I, the class is conducted mostly in German. Chemistry This science class teaches the basics of high school chemistry through teacher lecture and student lab participation. Topics include the Periodic Table of Elements, Chemical and Physical Changes, Boiling, Freezing and Melting Points and more. Geometry The main focus of this math class will be measurement for lines, angles and shapes. Topics will include lines, parallel and perpendicular lines, angles, quadrilaterals, triangles, circles, polygons, parallelograms, right triangle trigonometry, solids, perimeter and area, surface area and volume. Since this is the mathematical study of lines, angles and shapes, a compass and protractor are needed. And as always, a graphing calculator is essential. Symphonic Orchestra This music class builds up on the topics covered in Concert Orchestra. It also focuses on more advanced string techniques based on either the Violin, Viola, Chello or String Bass. Concert Perfomance and Study are both mandatory and students have the option of taking this class three times for credit. Semester-long Courses PE II This course is the only semester-long PE course high school students may take. Because it is semester-long, it has only three units, Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Health This is the only acceptable alternative to PE that lasts one semester long as it teaches some health aspects that PE cannot cover. Suc aspects are Drug Abuse, Birth, Reproduction, Sexually Transmitted Diseases and so much more. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This part of Driver's Ed. or DE is required for graduation as it teaches the rules of the road and driving basics that can be put into practice by those who want to take the Behind-the-Wheel Phase. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional part of Driver's Ed. and is only meant for serious drivers! Please be absolutely certain you're ready for this before you consider it as Behind-the-Wheel driving can be risky and dangerous. Notetaking and Study Skills This course is strictly for anyone wishing to improve their study habits by themselves. Such topics to do so include time management, organization, vocabulary improvement, test-taking, study and listening skills and more. Junior Year Year-long Courses Earth Science This class focuses on the basics of geology and meteorology through lecture and laboratory work. Some of the topics included are Rocks & Minerals, Water Bodies & Landforms, Habitats, Soil, Natural Disasters such as Tornadoes and Hurricanes, the Water Cycle and Earthquakes & Volcanoes. American Studies This class unlike the traditional US History class focuses on the cutural aspect of US History through history, art, music, fashion, literature and architecture. Be forewarned, this class is more serious than US History as it requires more reading, writing, speaking and extra challenges. Some challenges include extra projects and field trips. Whether students take US History or American Studies, they will earn high school American History credit if they pass the class. Algebra II/Trigonometry This class expands on topics covered in Algebra I and right triangle trigonometry topics covered in Geometry while introducing advanced algebra topics and new trigonometry topics. Topics included are Synthetic Division, Cubic or Higher Equations, Logarithms, Trigonometric Identities and Laws, Spherical and Oblique Trigonometry. As in any high school mathematics class, graphing calculators are on the required supply list. German III This class goes deeper into German and is taught entirely in German. As a result, teachers can be stricter with their students' German speaking capabilities. More Conversational German Skills are stressed in this class. PE III This class focuses mainly on options that students want to take to pass this year-long class. Such classes are Kayaking, Swimming, Adventure Education, Rock Climbing, Body Sculpt, Ball-Related Team Sports and so much more. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class is required for all juniors in first semester and focuses on Britsh literary works from the Dark Ages to the Baroque Period. Authors include William Shakespeare and Geroffey Chaucer. Contemporary Literature and Composition This class focuses on modern literary works and analyses of them. Such works may include The Catcher in the Rye, The Color of Water ''and ''Treasure Island. Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This class stresses more indepth verisons of the topics taken in PE III. German IV This is the most advanced German Class in the high school level and thus, is for seniors who have received a C+ or better in the 3 previous German courses. Semester-long Courses Senior Foods This class is senior exclusive and is only for those whose culinary course history on the high school branch is empty. The topics in class include food sanitation, preparation, time management and recipe reading. A lab fee is always mandatory for all students. Intro to Baking This class is the patisserie course that high school students take. Foods made include tarts, cookies, candies, breads both quick and yeast, pies and cakes. Cross-curricular lessons include culinary math. A lab fee is always a compulsory part of the course as well. Consumer Economics This course is required for graduation as it teaches money management beyond the high school level. Topics included are Housing, Banking, The Federal Reserve System, Taxation, Economy and more. American Government This course teaches students about the politics of America. Such topics include, the Legislative, Executive and Judicial branches of Government, Law Enforcement, The Constitution and Government positions in Local, State and Federal Levels. Sociology This course covers the social behavior of the American Population. Topics included are Culture, Socialization, Crime and more. Challenging reading and field trips to nearby local prisons are added into the coursework. Communication and Composition This course teaches basic to advanced communication skills such as speech, debate and more. It also refines reading, writing, listening and speaking skills. Philosiphic Literature and Composition This course teaches students about literature through philosophy. Themes discussed include good vs. evil, right and wrong, truth and lies, beauty and freedom. Child Psychology, Growth and Development This course is the classroom instruction course on working with younger children after high school and is suited for those who want to be mothers or fathers and/or want to start a career in teaching. Category:Course Descriptions Category:High School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:Cecily's Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:Cecily's Belongings